Talk:Derby Day
The tote board clearly indicates the name Sammy instead of Ernie. I think we should call the character Sammy here.Rjh 05:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) * I got no problem with that as long as it goes back to Ernie instead of a new character. Thor2000 16:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) False Information All the usual sources say Derby Day was Jack Davis' last "Our Gang" short. To the anonymous user who claimed this was his next-to-last short, what do you think his last short was, and can you provide any evidence? Rjh 05:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I think it is Fast Company. When I saw that short, I saw a boy that looked like him. You might be right, though. I might be mistaking him for someone else in that short. I might try to find that video I saw and look closely at it again. Thank you for the correction. Some of my information is going to be false some times. I have two questions for you, though. Where do you find most of the original Our Gang shorts besides this one? Also, can you give me more informatio about Jackie Davis? Anonymous 10:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I found more info about this. Jack Davis' character is Jack McChicken in the short. Anonymous 12:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you look at the Fast Company page? There is a picture of the short with Jack Davis in it, so there's no question that he's in it. The question is in which order are we listing the films, and we decided to go with the production order (specifically, when production first began) instead of release order. Thus Fast Company is listed before Derby Day. Fast Company was unusual in that it was released more than a year after the initial filiming, with some retakes after a several-month gap. Ernie Morrison is in the same category as Jack Davis here, having been out of the series for months when this was released. The "McChicken" name should be added. A lot of the information comes from Bob Demoss' theluckycorner.com web site, which has hundreds of additions and corrections from the Maltin-Bann book, "The Little Rascals, The Life and Times of Our Gang." Some biographical information comes from the Internet Movie Database and Wikipedia, but those aren't as reliable. Also, information comes from personal observation of films; I got a DVD set of silent episodes from Ebay, and many of the pictures come from that. Theluckycorner.com and Maltin/Bann both list the films in production order, and it would be too much effort to change everything into release order, though if you want to determine that it could be an entry in "Fun Stuff." I don't have any additional information on Jackie Davis beyond what is on his page here and the Maltin-Bann book biography. Ok. Thank you for the info about this! You've been a great help. Also, I have made two new pages, Scrappy and Sissy. Could you please add more information to those pages and even some pictures? Thanks. If you've seen my request on Talk: The Fourth Alarm, it's the same here. I wuld like to see the short Derby Day. Joe Where's the source for the story about Joe missing filming for a week? Mtw12055 (talk) 08:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) * I think it was the maltin and Bann book. Thor2000 (talk) 18:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC) * Hmm... I found no evidence of this in the book. Mtw12055 (talk) 20:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC)